


Magic and Devotion

by SheerahChi



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sensory Overload, Temperature Play, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:18:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10050518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheerahChi/pseuds/SheerahChi
Summary: Ignis gets to be selfish for once, all eyes on him, energy buzzing around him, and it's a little overwhelming.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grammartian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grammartian/gifts).



> A little drabble that happened after I suggested that blind Ignis can sense magic/life energy to some degree, which helps him move as accurately as he does 
> 
> was supposed to be part of an au in which Noctis is unhappy with his fate and instead of purging the daemons, he rules over the darkness for a while, until he's ready (or not. maybe he just rules over the world of ruin with Ardyn. It's unclear, as the AU is abandoned)

Noctis whispers praises into his skin, he doesn't care that Ardyn hears all of them, doesn't care that Ardyn knows how much Ignis means to him, because it's _Ignis_ who sometimes seems like he's unaware of just how important he is and Ardyn’s biting at Iggy's neck and his hand is too hot where Noct’s had been too cold, mere seconds before

Ignis doesn't know what's happening, his head’s spinning, and now Ardyn is praising him too, praising his mind and perception and then he forgets to think when Noct pushes into him, too cold, too gentle, and then Ardyn adds his fingers, too hot, too rough, and he's sobbing, writhing under their touch, both rubbing his sides soothingly, but it's too much, the magic burning his skin and he whimpers, moving his hips onto Noct and he's probably begging for more and then cold kisses him and hot growls into his ear and he doesn't know where to move to, he just moves and it's _so good,_ every touch reaching deeper than his skin, he feels like he's absorbing their magic into him and it feels _right_ to be selfish for once and he soaks it all up.

There's a firm, cold grip on his thigh as Noctis throws his knee over his shoulder, spreading him wider, wider, his muscles aching and then there's hot on his hips and he's lifted, Noct’s cold, cold dick sliding out and he whines, but then he can't breathe when Ardyn pushes in, hot, too hot and it burns, the cold burns too, he’s melting, burning away under their touch and all he can do is moan and whine and sob for more as they fill him up completely. He’s gripping Noctis hard, holding on for dear life, as Ardyn thrusts into him mercilessly, heat traveling through him in waves, and Noctis, sweet, sweet Noctis, is soothingly, achingly slow, contrasting Ardyn in all aspects, and Ignis tugs at his hair, tries to signal him to kiss him, but then Noct picks up his pace and he's left struggling to breathe again, sightless eyes fixed on the ceiling, hands curling into Noctis’s neck and shoulders, and they're still praising him, still all around him, in him, underneath his skin as he buzzes with their magic. When Noctis calls him _his,_ he shudders violently, clenching around the contrasting temperatures inside him, and he whispers a broken _”yours,”_ hoarse from sobbing and moaning and all is lost in heat and cold.

He doesn't know when he comes, when they come, how often he comes, but he knows it must've happened because he feels wet trickle down his abdomen and thighs, and he feels empty and stretched and boneless, and Ardyn is still behind him, his heat subsided to comfortable, magic still buzzing, it would never stop buzzing and giving off heat, it was so _alive._

Something's missing and when the cold in the room shifts and a wet towel is placed on his stomach, gently cleaning him, he knows it's Noctis that's missing and he grasps at the cold he senses and drags him down, holding him in his arms, content and full of bliss, and Noct’s fingers stroke sweat-slick hair out of his face and he pulls him closer and with a murmur, he drifts off to sleep, tucked between hot and cold, two kings, two opposite fates, chosen by the gods to right their wrongs. A cruel fate, he often thought, but none of it crossed his mind as he breathed into Noctis’s hair, content to stay where he was for a while longer, until duty called once again.


End file.
